degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xwitbeyondmeasure
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xwitbeyondmeasure page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 02:12, August 23, 2011 Ah, so it's you Annie! Lol. I got your message earlier and I couldn't tell which one of you was contacting me, haha. Welcome to the Wiki! <3 I'm sorry you had to fetch for me. I admit I've been slacking lately, but the board has just been so dead whenever I log in. It completely slipped my mind what time of the year it is for the board. Hopefully this restores some activity! Anyways, It'd be nice to see you around here more in addition to DOD. :D Danixcalifornia 21:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I was really hoping the start of season eleven would peak some acitivity rate, but to no avail. It's surprising considering last year, it was so different with The Boiling Point. I guess users are losing interest in the show as well? Well, actually I'm not sure if promoting other sites on here is permitted or not (it being a Degrassi forum on it's own and all). If not, there's always Tumblr. I don't have nearly as many followers as you, but I can get the word out to them all. Haha no problem then. Aw, I know how you feel. I have like, zero presence on camera lol. I don't even know what I'm supposed to say or do. Don't worry though. Just take into account how you did it last time. And especially don't let hateful comments get to you. If anyone is ragging on your looks, it's because they be jellin' of your beauty and poise. :) That said, I'm totally for the Skype thing too. I'm just.. not good with putting together videos. I'd much rather just chill on live on webcam. But of course! What time this week is good for you? Oh btw, how is your video coming along? Lol I'm just curious since I'm totally struggling with mine. Argh. You mean, put together a collab video? Oh, well I have something I *think* but I don't know. Haha. I had to edit the hell out of it to keep it from being so long (me and my rambling mouth). I've noticed no one else has posted a video yet though, so I'm confused as to whether or not we're still even doing this. Ohh lucky you! Have fun and let me know how it goes~ Actually, I have to get off of here in a bit. I've only had time on here in short intervals which is why I've pretty much been all but absent from Tumblr and the like. (can't seem to stay away from here though, lol) But since I don't have to get up early on Saturday morning, Friday would probably be ideal for me because then I could chat with you for longer than a few hours. :)